Kerzendocht
}} Kerzenodcht (Pronunciation) is Official Helper Person of Friends and other Folks. If you need something done, she'll get right to it! From reaching for a nail in-between the floorboards you just dropped to lighting the way through a spooooky forest, Kerzendocht is willing and able to help! Her familiar is Nimboo. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Inquisitive / Energetic / Empathetic Naive / Stubborn / Emotional Kerzendocht is the ideal child. Always asking questions, always laughing, and always ready to make new friends, her boundless energy and rather blunt nature is all part of her naive charm, as she truly never wishes to offend anyone. Though her speech is wonky and her ideals incredibly deluded in happily-ever-afters, she won't let something go until she sees it through, whether it's learning how to write or helping a friend in need, even if they themselves don't want it. Now more than ever, her stubborn streak and big heart will help her run the extra mile. But that naivete and empathetic nature get her into a lot of trouble. Not only does she have a tendency to get in-over-her-head, but her emotions can become quickly polarized, meaning she can go from giggly to teary-eyed in a matter of seconds. It's obvious the bad things of this world hit her just as hard as the good ones do, and she'll need to learn how to rope it in to help these students! Abilities * Love Shield - Accidentally summoned through an ancient language, it pulls the surrounding 'love' from the hearts of others to protect the user from darkness, both literally and emotionally speaking. * Shifting Size - Though she's naturally a small height, Young managed to teach her a handy spell to temporarily grow 5'4". She's...not very good at it. * 'Phosphorescent Hair '- Glows in subtle to extreme darkness and grants the user "Blindsight". ** Illusionary Orbs: Creates both visual and sensory illusions for the viewer in question. ** Flashbomb: A powerful charged attack where the target's senses are completely overloaded for a brief time. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Wicked blindsight - due to live in a cave all her life ✔ Incredibly dexterous - her movement speed along walls is significantly faster compared to running ✔ Daring nature ✔ natural affinity with her people's Illusionary abilities ✔ stubborn - she is curious to discover something and understanding it, regardless of how long it takes. ✔ Innocent nature - she sees the better of people upon first impression, and once you're her friend, she'll be loyal for life �� ignorance - she quite easily gets in way over her head, she'll get into some deadly or inappropriate situation without even realizing it, whether it be socially or exploratory speaking. �� horribly undersized - making her the perfect targets for predators and bullies alike. �� Fragile - Her body can be easily crushed, squashed, chewed--any physical attack is going to be especially lethal. �� hair sensitivity - She "sees" things with her hair, without those long tendrils, she can't see for beans Likes - Dislikes Extra * About Candlekin: Tiny creatures who live deep within warm, subtropic caves. Though practically blind, these beings use phosphorescent tendrils (their hair) to light the way and sense vibrations in the air. The colors change depending on age, turning from white as infants to deep red as elders, and reproduction only occurs when two Candlekin surrender their life force and combine it within a special mushroom. From this comes a number of children, who use the previous' "Experience" to follow their parents' footsteps and do their jobs. Never before has another being left the safety of their home; as far as Kerzendocht knows, she's the only one living in the outside world. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters